IVI
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: ItaSasu  El inevitable círculo vicioso…y al rodar la luz sobre los recuerdos, tu memoria: una alegría perenne, Sasuke.


IVI

**Resumen: |ItaSasu| **El inevitable círculo vicioso…y al rodar la luz sobre los recuerdos, tu memoria: una alegría perenne, Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** Itachi y Sasuke son (precioso) material prestado de Masashi Kishimoto. Hago uso de ellos con ánimos de muchas cosas excluyendo el ánimo de lucro.

**Warning:** Esta historia está contaminada.

::::::

_M__i amor tiene al suyo. El tuyo, ¿a quién tiene?_

**::::::**

Amor. Familia. Aldea.

Son una tríada que se ha asentado hasta conservarse entre los sedimentos de los tratados ninja, entrelazada entre trazos tantos y gotas secas de tinta, llenando los espacios blancos que simulan llanos y descansillos donde detener de vez en cuando la vista. Son una tríada imposible de eludir. Entre tantos abanicos y sus arabescos aún flota cual fantasma, rondando los muros, esos rincones que esconden misteriosos misterios, ajenos a ti, ajenos a mí, pero que nos conciernen a todos. Como todo en cierta manera.

Se ha dicho con frecuencia mi aldea, mi familia, mi amor. La aldea es mi familia es mi amor. Mi familia es a la cual brindo todo mi amor. No satisfecho con eso, mi amor es único, es especial. ¿Ocultar nuestros sentimientos para convertirnos en inanimadas herramientas? ¡Patrañas!

Sí, voy a contribuir con este pequeño legado a hacerle un pedestal de tiernas bifurcaciones a mi amor. La denominación bajo la cual he decidido nombrarte. Allí donde no hay número de trazos que cuente o cerdas que pincelen las tres sílabas que se pierden en mi paladar al querer pronunciarlas. ¡Oh, aquellas sílabas que no tienen sonido alguno a priori que les haga tintinear en mis oídos! ¡Oh, aquellas sílabas que no tienen colores en la sinestesia de los decíbeles bajo la cual se funden y confunden! ¡Oh, aquellas sílabas que son pleno gozo de mi deleite! ¡Oh, aquellas únicas en su resonancia y en su sentido, acaparando referentes múltiples y esparciendo signos a raudales en mi mente…!

¿Cuántas familias? ¿Cuántas aldeas? Arrasadas bajo la catástrofe, la miseria, la pesadilla, el círculo cerrándose poco a poco y sin más miradas de soslayo prorrumpiendo en el declive de todas ellas. Son muchas, son muchas historias, son muchos enigmas a desentrañar, acertijos de venganza, de traición, de frías premeditaciones, en el calcular de los años y en la recíproca cooperación por compartir este pequeño espacio y tiempo en aquel raído pergamino de pápiro.

¿Cuántos mi amor? En su unicidad. ¿Por qué escogerte a ti entre tantos otros? Porque al rayar el alba en el inhóspito campo de batalla no hay nada más alegre que tú. Nada más aciago que sostenerte entre mis brazos. Nada más cálido que tus bienvenidas. Nada más anhelado que volver. Volver a mi hogar, es decir, donde sea que tú te encuentres.

Vivimos bajo nuestras propias suposiciones y conceptos. Irremediable e inexorablemente nos aferramos a ellos hasta que el punto de inflexión cede a todas nuestras nociones y creencias. Nos volvemos para contemplar al abismo devolviéndonos la mirada, siempre desafiante. Podemos dejarnos caer por el precipicio, vadearnos la turbulencia excitante y aventurera que es la vida, podemos escalar la más alta de las montañas hasta llegar a la cima y comprender, ¡qué desafortunados somos de haber logrado tanto y seguir con el apetito tan insatisfecho!

No voy a traicionar mi aldea. No voy a deshonrar mi clan. No voy a hacerlo por causas injustificables. Voy a hacerlo por ti.

Prefiero vivir por ti que contigo. Tú me has recriminado eso. Prefiero morir por ti que quedarme a tu lado. Tú me insistes.

Me incitas a tenerme la mano, a propagar ese sentimiento que me carcome por dentro hasta rayar la locura. Tú me potencias a sentirme realmente vivo. Es el furor de la lucha que tú libras en mi interior el que me excita más. Es la intensidad de tu mirada clavada en la mía la que me demuestra la exageración que es poseer estos ojos (que nos han derivado nuestros congéneres) que desnudan con un leve parpadeo lo frágil que es mi voluntad ante nuestro amor. Es el calor que tú me prodigas en las noches el mejor augurio que me protege cuando me vuelvo a batir una vez y otra vez contra el enemigo. Es el sabor de tus besos sopesándose como un rumor sin huella, como cicatrices que no se descubren al simple mirar, que me envuelven en todas tus ternuras devolviéndome la serenidad y la bondad de corazón.

El entrenamiento y la instrucción me han vuelto frío y arrogante. Me han robado la ingenuidad y toda esa inocencia que anidara en mí. La sangre de aquellos que caen por mi mano me mancha el alma. Los éxitos y las recompensas me llenan de un orgullo amargo siquiera agridulce. El haberme hecho la fama de ser alguien silencioso y taciturno me ha alejado de ser yo mismo. Mi reputación me ha derivado hacia las derivas más extrañas como indeseadas.

Te amo, Sasuke.

Lo hago por mi amor. No puede haber razón más noble que sentirse egoístamente en potencia con uno mismo. Haberse encontrado el hilo que se esparce lentamente en suave zigzag por sinuosa senda. No puede haber acto más gratificante. Mientras yo juego a imaginarte, mientras tú me imaginas a tu lado y me sueñas como yo te sueño y como me encanta soñarte.

¡Qué me juzguen ellos! Allá sus convicciones y sus bases que se deterioran a través del espacio y el tiempo.

Somos ninja y, no por ello, menos débiles. Si el estómago nos llama olvidamos la razón. Si la razón nos llama olvidamos el corazón. Si el corazón nos llama…nos olvidamos de todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no podría recostarme en la comodidad de esas tres simples premisas? ¿Acaso no es otra maldita tríada? Si algunos hacen de la necesidad virtud, ¿por qué no podría hacer yo del vicio virtud?

Redacto:

Virtud. Necesidad. Vicio.

Cavileo un rato para volver a retomar y poner en tela de juicio lo siguiente:

Amor. Familia. Aldea.

Sasuke empuja el plato hacia mí con la confitura intacta. Sus ojos se vuelven buscando mi mirada. Es una mirada vacía y apagada hasta que tú penetras en esos confines y enciendes aquella tea que me pide a gritos no cese en alimentar con actitudes apasionadas. ¿Qué me vale después de todo el apasionarme en las peleas cuando el sudor me corre por la frente y la sangre fría cunde por mis poros? ¿Qué me vale después de todo el apasionarme en orden de resguardar el nombre de mi clan? ¿De qué me valen las pasiones cuando salgo al campo de batalla a defender mi honor y mi hogar? ¿De qué me vale preguntarte e imputarte a ti con mis penas, mi amor?

En sus ojos sólo escapa el suspiro de una pasión que en mí yace congelada. No quiero abrir mis compuertas y dejarla salir. ¿Cuál sería todo sentido en hacerlo si eres tomado por loco y vehemente cuando te arrojas a semejantes violencias? Una palabra tuya y escapo totalmente a mi sopor. Soy un apasionado, Sasuke.

–Es que no lo entiendo Nii-san –dices bajito, tus dedos colándose entre los míos, envolviéndome en tu tierno cariño y el calorcito que emana de tus manos tan esbeltas y pequeñas a la par de las mías. –¿Por qué deberían ellos de negarse lo que tenemos tú y yo?

Me miras desafiante, en tu semblante algo más que amor y anticipación. Es un arrebato que no falla en encontrarme con la buena disposición de un enamorado.

Le devuelvo la mirada apreciando con gratitud a mi pequeño valiente.

–Comprendo que nosotros no seamos bien vistos bajo sus estándares más…–me confiesas, echándote hacia adelante, hallándote con la imagen del símbolo de nuestro clan frente a tus ojos. Es entonces, cuando más confidente, agregas: –¿Acaso no nos enorgullecemos de impartir y ganar el amor y la comprensión cuando al fin damos con ellos? Es que tú y yo que nos encontramos tan semejantes, que nos encontramos unidos desde un principio, ¿por qué deberíamos de ser separados ahora? ¿Es que acaso no podemos ser el punto culminante donde los límites entre el entendimiento y el amor se borran, se marchitan para dar fruto a nuestro encuentro?

Ellos van a seguir viéndote como mi hermano para recriminarme el que te haya adoptado como mi amante. Es una historia que se repite en sus círculos viciosos. Nunca podemos terminar de darnos el lujo de presentar a aquél a quien prodigamos nuestro amor legítimo entre aquellos que nuestro linaje comparten. Es cierto, nuestro caso se vuelve contra la mayoría de los casos para ser un caso excepcional.

Eres mi caso excepcional, Sasuke. Eres la excepción a todo regla con cual me hayan instruido en la Academia, en lejanos lugares donde he amanecido contemplando el desatarse de batallas, arrastrando los cuerpos, limpiando las heridas en un río cercano, bañando los rostros de lágrimas, nublando sus miradas. Trazando y agregando numéricas marcas en el historial de mis búsquedas.

Si lo hubiera deseado me habría conformado con sus falsas alegrías, su paz tan ilusoria como falta de autenticidad. Una paz harta inverosímil.

Háblame de razones contundentes para que este romance no crezca y florezca entre nosotros, cuando él apoye su cabeza sobre mi regazo y entre suspiros de cabello azulado yo a su lado desee quedarme. Sin más contemplaciones que esa, la escena que tú puedas recrearme espontánea, repentinamente. Y en ese virar el dejarme pasmado, incapaz de dominar la motricidad de mis músculos para acompañar aquella sensación de desasosiego que tú me causas. El sentimiento de querer guardarte entre mis brazos oculto a los ojos del mundo. Tus ojos entre mis ojos. Un mirar que se asemeja, que permanece constante. El balance tan perfecto y equilibrado.

Ya han pasado tres días, tres tristes jornadas sin tener palabra tuya…envuelto en este círculo vicioso de tríadas.

Amor. Familia. Aldea.

Te echo de menos, Sasuke…

Y cuando el círculo se cierra, me engaña, ufanándose de yo haber escogido el camino incorrecto. Es una mera ilusión. Mi realidad es toda tuya.

Te echo de menos, Sasuke.

~Fin*

::::::


End file.
